una extraña atraccion
by makenshikumo
Summary: yaoi de esta loca pareja


Fanficc hellsing alucard x Alexander

NOTAS INICIO:

Kyyyyyyyyya otro ficc que de ase mucho tiempo quería subir pero no me animaba gracias por los comentarios de las chicas de la sección de silent Hill .gracias de verdad adoro saber la opinión de las creadoras de los ficc que leo al igual que las lectoras dado que no se si son muy buenos los ficcs que escribo pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlos.

Si alguien llego a leer mi ficc siempre te esperare Taitsu y reí son por así decir personajes producto de mi cabeza .

Taitsu: producto de tu cabeza nublada por tanto yaoi

Makenshi: deja a Scarlette escribir en paz , idiota cabeza hueca y cerrado de mente 0´.´0(saca una espada y le apunta al cuello)fuera de aquí , REI-grito(para que lo llama?)

Reí: si makenshi?.

Makenshi: consuela a la escritora (mira feo a Taitsu)

Scarlette: no es necesario u.u (dice nerviosa al ver como reí la acerca a ella y la abraza muy fuerte contra si )

Reí: no digas eso me gusto consolarte de esta manera (este chico que me quier hacer ? 0-0)

Makenshi: beso, beso –grita emocionada (que pretendes? ñ/ñ)

Taitsu: me las pagaras caro maldita, quieres entregársela al oportunista de reí (pero si igual es guapo u/u o que digo)

Reí tomo a la escritora y la beso dejando a Taitsu con un rostro furico y a makenshi feliz de molestar a Taitsu. En cambio la escritora completamente roja miraba a la nada

Taitsu: DATE POR MUERTO REI (grito histérico corriendo con su katana para despellejarlo por su osadía)

Reí: eres un envidioso de por que la bese y tu no idiota (decía mientras corría esquivando al celoso?-Taitsu)

Makenshi: Scarlett ¿hola?

Scarlette: n/n si maken?

Makenshi: presenta el ficc

Scarlette: si claro

Ninguno de los personajes de hellsing me pertenece son de sus respectivos dueños T...T no míos si fuera así seria yaoi n.n

Bueno disfruten

_**Extraña atracción**_

En una noche donde la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre las desiertas y silenciosas calles de Londres, se ven perturbadas por el ruido del metal chocando contra el cemento, producido por las espadas de plata que eran lanzadas por millares por el furico padre Alexander Anderson contra el vampiro Alucard, el perro de la familia hellsing, obligado a obedecer a Integra eternamente por su contrato.

-Te estas volviendo viejo regenerador-le dijo el vampiro con tono burlón.

(Makenshi: si no han visto la serie un regenerador es un experimento del vaticano con fuerza sobre humana y que puede regenerarse de cualquier herida, incluso si le disparan en la cabeza sigue vivo riéndose como maniático. Alexander: como que maniático? Mocosa insolente. Makenshi: vete con alucard para que te haga algo y déjame continuar con el ficc. Alexander: ya veras mocosa. Makenshi: ya veremos.)

-Eso no te interesa perro de hellsing- respondió el padre atacando furiosamente al vampiro.

- ja ja ja, quien es el perro monstruo, si ni siquiera debes recordar quien eres- contesto el vampiro, mientras esquivaba las estocadas de las cuchillas y le ponía una bala entre los dos ojos a Alexander

-bueno, que va a comprender un monstruo del mismo infierno como tu ,si no siente ni eres capas de comprender las emociones humanas-se dirigí Alexnder al vampiro con tono de indignación

- Eso crees tu , bien no lo negare somos seres muy lógicos y no tenemos la limitación que llaman sentimientos-dijo con una sonrisa soberbia el vampiro

-sabes perro mejor lucha- le dijo el padre tajante

-si eso quieres –dijo sacando jackall de el abrigo y comenzando disparar como un loco con casull y jackall, junto a una risa macabra que le erizaría la piel a cualquiera. (Makenshi: son dos armas anti-tanque que tiene)

Alucard no paro de disparar hasta dejar fuera de combate a Alexander, pero conciente para divertirse un poco con el perro del vaticano

El padre Alexander se encontraba con una herida en su labio y totalmente a la merced del Nosferatu alucard, el cual ni tonto ni perezoso comenzó a cercarse a su presa y le beso el labio ensangrentado para después saborearse gustoso la sangre del padre .

-¡¿Qué diablos hacerme hereje?-grito algo sorprendido y frustrado al no poderse defender del vampiro

-solamente hice algo que tu también deseabas, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente-respondió alucard con una mirada en extremo lujuriosa

-¡mentira hereje!-grito desafiante Alexander.

-no lo niegues realmente lo deseabas-contraataco el vampiro calmadamente.

-mientes demonio- en ese instante Alexander saca una biblia y se desvanece en un torbellino de hojas.

-la próxima vez te matare –dijo el padre antes de desvanecerse

-y por que no lo hiciste –dijo el vampiro en voz alta en el silencio

-al parecer tenemos un padre enamoradizo-pensó mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de la sangre del padre.

-con ansias espero nuestro próximo encuentro, por que la próxima vez no solo me deleitare con tu sangre si no también contigo paladín Alexander Anderson es una promesa -esto fue lo ultimo que dijo el vampiro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella noche de luna llena.

NOTAS FINALES:

La escritora y makenshi se ven sumamente asustada al tener a alucard y a Alexander frente de ellas.

Alexander: como te atreviste a publicar eso cría

Scarlette: y que tiene no te paso nada o si?

Alucard: Scarlette, por que no escribiste de una vez que lo violaba con gusto (comento con decepción? 0,0)

Alexander: QUE?

Scarlette: lo siento la próxima vez lo are alucard –sama

Alucard: gracias n.n vámonos Alexander a jugar(estos tipos que jugaran? o.o)

Scarlette: gracias por leer

Makenshi: comenten please

Scarlette: y reí 0.0?

Makenshi: u.u corriendo por su vida

.Scarlette: espero que Taitsu no lo mate u.u


End file.
